This Is A Story Of A Girl
by AimioftheDesert
Summary: Erica knows nothing of her past, a young ninja who is suddenly attacked by the akatsuki, she hopes to find her past within her future. An oc story
1. what's happening?

She ran as fast as she could. Perspiration running down her face and chest. Her eyes were red from crying, and her body shook from fear. Her legs felt like rubber she's been running so long . . . hours . . . maybe even days. A ninja from Amegakure, she had short dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

The short, fifteen years old was running from two Akatsuki members. One that held the Sharingan eye and the other who held an enormous sword. These two were Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hoshigaki. This all started with Sasuke just showing up at the girl's house around nine or ten at night, though she didn't know how long ago that was.

XXXX

She sat on her bed writing down in her journal. This was routine for her every Sunday night. She would record her doings of the past week. She liked to remember the pros and cons of the week, and she focused more on the pros which made her happy. The young ninja lived in Konohagakure, having left Amegakure about a year ago.

This week her pros were: being able to talk to the hottie of the village, Sasuke Uchiha, finally learning how to control her chakra, shoving the pink-haired fangirl, Sakura Haruno, into a river, and getting Sasuke to chuckle. Sasuke was probably the guy she wrote most about, she had a major crush on him but didn't huggle or cling to him like Sakura, or Ino Yamanaka, did. She believed that this would make him like her. She was thinking her plan was working when there was a knock on the door. _I wonder who would come at this hour. _She thought to herself as she slugged off her soft and fluffy bed. Another knock.

"I'm coming! Sheesh, don't you even know what time it is?" She grumbled as her hand clutched around the door knob. She turned it slowly, hesitantly, for she was always paranoid. The door creaked open and she was staring into onyx eyes. Her face flushed red. "Sasuke. I'm so sorry, I didn't think it was you." She was so embarrassed as she had blindly yelled at her crush.

"No, it's fine," The sixteen years old started with his normal cool voice. " I guess I shouldn't have come over so late." He didn't apologize though, he thought that apologizing was below him. "See ya." He said coldly but the girl interrupted his departure.

"Wait, you came all this way, why not come inside?" She said softly, and in a gentle tone. Sasuke turned back around and stared at her rosy cheeks. He knew she didn't wear make-up, that her cheeks were naturally pink, but they were brighter when she blushed. The young Uchiha nodded but didn't walk in. "Well?" The girl asked confused of why he didn't. There was more silence between the two. Sasuke wasn't nervous, but he wanted his thoughts together before he asked her anything. They stood in the girls doorway for what seemed like hours, but in fact was just five minutes.

"It's not that I wanted to be invited in, I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me." Sasuke said quickly. These words made her insides bubble. Blood rushed to her face making it blush as bad as ever. She nodded all the same and went and got her jacket. Upon returning Sasuke was heading down the porch stairs and the girl followed after locking her door and making sure her house was secured.

"So where are we going?" She asked almost in a whisper she was so shy.

"To the lake outside the fence of the Forest of Death." He said calmly, as if the Forest of Death didn't bother him. The young Kounochi blinked but shrugged the wonder off. She actually thought the lake was really pretty, especially on nights with a full moon. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once they arrived, Sasuke took her hand and sat her down in the soft grass. She let the gentle breeze mess her hair as she looked up at him. His pale complexion seemed grey in the moonlight. He sat down next to her and stared out at the lake. It was a while before either of them spoke.

"There's something I have to tell you, Erica." Sasuke finally spoke her name. Erica blinked her big blue eyes and looked up at him. Silence and more silence. The tension in the air was dramatic and just as Sasuke was about to speak there was the sound of leave crunching from the forest. Sasuke stood up. "Stand back." He said coolly towards Erica.

Erica stood up and stood behind crunching got louder, closer. Out of the pitch black shadows, emerged Itachi and Kisami. Erica gasped but Sasuke just stood his ground. Kisami let out a low chuckle.

"It seems she's been getting it on with your brother, Itachi." Kisami chortled. Itachi just gave him a glare, apparently not liking the idea of Erica being with Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his brother and Kisami. The wind picked up and the water in the lake started to move more, and violently at that. The wind whistled through the trees and all was silent. Erica tried to sneak away.

She did not want to witness a fight between brothers. She didn't know if Sasuke could handle himself or not, but he did tell her to stand back. Sasuke looked back at her, then at Itachi and back at Erica again. Erica was about ten to fifteen feet away from him. He thought about her safety first.

Sasuke pivoted and dashed towards the dirty blonde, and before she knew it, she was swept off her feet and was being carried off.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Erica screamed, startled by the suddenness. The blue-haired boy gave her a sharp and harsh, shh!, and kept running, carrying her bridal style. "Sasuke," She whispered. "Where are we going?"

"Outside the village. If Itachi and that fish freak followed me, we want them outside the village, right?" He spoke softly as he glanced down into her lagoon blue eyes. She just nodded a yes to answer him. She then turned toward his chest and clutched onto his shirt.

Time seemed to stop for her. Even in this moment of panic, this was romantic. She felt like a damsel whom was being saved by her knight in shinning armor. She never knew it at the time but Sasuke was thinking of the same senario. Minutes later he ran through the village gates.

Sasuke finally stopped running when he got to a far away clearing in a forest. He looked down at her and put his hands on her waist as Kisami walked up behind her. Erica was staring into Sasuke's dull eyes. "We have to keep running, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, I understand, it's fine." Erica replied. Sasuke picked her up over his shoulder and looked at Kisami. Sasuke then transformed inro Itachi. Erica felt the height difference and shrieked. Itachi winced.

"Shut up you brat." Itachi groaned. Erica started to kick and thrash around. He sighed and tightened his grip on her and started to walk off with Kisami. Erica continued to kick, she was screaming and crying as well. An anime vein formed over Itachi's forhead. "Will you stop it?" He grumbled. But she didn't.

What did they want with her? What did she do? Were they going to kill her? Rape her and then kill her? Or worse, were they going to rape her and beat her and let her die slowly as she loses the will to live?

She wouldn't allow it. She wanted to live a full life, do something important with it. She stopped her kicking but kept crying. Itachi sighed and kept walking. Kisami let out another low chuckle, he loved seeing Itachi annoyed.

Walking . . . walking . . . more walking. Erica wasn't going to let herself be taken away. She lifted her knee and quickly kneed Itachi in the gut! Itachi dropped Erica and huddled over to clutch his stomach. "Gah!" He spat out. Erica did not waste time and she took the opportunity to run. Days passed.

XXXX

She looked back. She didn't see Itachi or Kisami, but she kept running. _Keep running! Whatever you do, don't stop!_ She thought to herself this time. Small twig-like tree branches swatted at her as she ran by them. Her body ached and bled from the hits of the twigs.

Though Itachi nor Kisami were in range of her, she ran until her feet started to bleed. She fell over at the edge of a smaller clearing. She whimpered and grunted as she pulled herself up against a tree. Opening her eyes, her pupils shook violently. Everything seemed to swirl, which made her head ache. She let out a small cry of pain, sorrow, and help.

She felt like she was there forever, thirsty and starved, neon white and cold. Her blood loss was to much. She wanted to give up, but she didn't let herself, her pride of being a kounochi of konohagakure over powered her want to die. She also wanted to sleep, but no, she had to force herself to stay awake . . . at least until she got help. Rustle, rustle. Someone walking, yes!

She let out another cry, and the rustling stopped. "Lord, there's someone over there." A male voice had said. She cried out once again. "By the sound of it, their alive, but barely."

"Go see where they are from." A second male voice asked. She felt a tug at her forhead protector, which was tied around her neck.

"This band says Konohagakure," There was a pause. She felt her shirt being lifted and she panicked. There was a loud smack! Erica, though weak and scared, was not going to let herself be sexually abused without a fight. The man touching her fave a kind and gental chuckle.

"Now, now, I'm not going to harm you. I just want to know if your from anywhere else." He said as he set her shirt down. "Can you speak?" Erica nodded very slightly. "Alright, are you from anywhere else besides Konohagakure? If you are, where?" She let out a small grunt, trying to find her voice, and then she weezed out:

"Amegakure."

Suddenly the second man spoke. "Take her." He commanded the first man. He didn't say anything and picked up Erica up with ease. She grunted but he held her close to his chest. She knew she could sleep now, and so she did.


	2. Orochimaru?

Waking up, Erica blinked, for she felt no physical pain any more, mental, well that's a different story. The room she found herself in looked like a normal bedroom, except no windows. The bed was a bit above average, soft, comfortable, but you could feel the springs a little. She could tell the bed sheets were made of cotton, the color, a purplish grey. Other than an end table next to the bed, that had a modern lamp on it, and a set of dresser drawers, there wasn't anything in the room.

There came a knock at the door and she looked up. "Uh, um, yes?" She stuttered and walked in a young man, about sixteen or seventeen years old, who had grey or silver if you wish hair. He wore glasses and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail, he had a kind smile as well. But something wasn't right, evil maybe.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake." This was the voice of one of the men that found her. "I'm relieved you know, I didn't think my healing technique would save you, how long you've been out and all."

"How long have I been out?"

"About, um, two days, maybe three. You're lucky we found you, if you were left out there without food or water, and the amount of blood you had lost . . ." He let his sentence trail off. She knew what he was going to say. By this time he was sitting on the edge of the bed, by her. "This is my room. Not much, I know, but you seemed to like it, I mean you looked peaceful while you slept."

"You watched me sleep?" Erica asked, sounding astonished. The boy blinked a few times, and then got an embarrassed look.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. When I would come in to check on you, you'd be lying there looking, well, like you were in your own world." He paused; the silence was kind of awkward. Neither of them knew what to say, but after a minute or so the boy spoke again. "My name's Kabuto by the way."

"Mine's Erica Miyoka. So where am I?" As she spoke, Kabuto stood up.

"Let's get you cleaned up first. No offense but, you smell like sweat and blood. And your hair looks like small animals are living in it." Kabuto chuckled softly as he saw Erica's face twitch. Erica climbed out of bed and followed Kabuto down the hall. The hallways walls and floors were made of stone and were lit only by torches that were on the walls. Kabuto brought her to a small bathroom. It had a toilet, a sink, a towel rack, and a shower.

"Here you are. Go ahead and get in the shower, I'll go and get you hygiene supplies, and a pair of clean clothes. Your towel's on the towel rack." He said and turned to leave. Erica just nodded and let him leave. She turned the water from the shower nozzle on warm, her skin was to sensitive for hot water. Before anything she looked herself in the mirror above the sink and damn was Kabuto right. Her hair did look like little animals were living in it, and not only that, it was greasy too. She sighed as she stripped herself. Her body was curvy, measurements: thirty-eight, thirty, thirty-nine.

After exposing her pale complexion, she stepped into the shower. A gasp escaped her lips. Oh how good the water felt against her skin. She's been so cold recently, the warm water felt like something unbelievable. There was a knock on the door.

"Erica, is it alright if I come in now?" It was Kabuto with the clean clothes and hygienic.

"Yeah." She replied, lathering her short hair, which had turned brown in the water, with shampoo. The door opened and Kabuto stepped in. He placed the hygienic on the sink counter and the clothes on the back of the toilet seat.

"Come back to my room when you're done. There's someone you have to meet after your cleaned up." Kabuto said gently, just loud enough to hear over the water.

"Alright." She said. The door closed and she started humming as she rinsed out the shampoo. She sat down on the tile flooring of the shower. She didn't want to get out anytime soon. She wanted to experience the warmth for as long as she could. She lay back against the wall and kept humming. Her eyes felt heavy, the lids started to fall and her vision was soon engulfed with darkness.

Her eyes opened. She looked around to find herself somewhere else. She wasn't in the shower or in Kabuto's room, but a room that looked like a hotel room. There were footsteps right outside the room and cussing that was loud enough for her to hear. "Damn it! What would he want with her?" The voice said. Erica's eyes lit up and sparkled. Wrapping the blanket of the bed around her, for she was nude, she ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Sasuke!" She nearly tackled the boy. Sasuke remained standing but wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is it really you?" She stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm glad you're alive. I . . . I heard you went missing and I did everything I could to track you down. Everything. I have to tell you something, Erica, I think I love you." He whispered so softly, this fact, into her ear.

"Sasuke. Oh Sasuke!" She was so happy. She went to kiss him, but she stopped short and screamed. Sasuke's face had twisted into a monster. His eyes had changed to red, his smile, a scowl, and something made him seem older. "Get away! Help!"

"Away . . . help . . ."

The door slammed open. Erica's eyes flashed open and she gasped. The water was now cold but she felt herself sweat. "Erica!" Kabuto ran to the shower and pulled aside the shower curtain. "Erica." He turned the water off, got the towel and he dabbed over her body. "What happened? You screamed louder than Tayuya waking up to find herself wearing pink."

"I . . . I suppose that's bad?"

"Very." He smiled at her. "Now what happened?"

She gulped. "Just a nightmare. I kind of fell asleep, sorry." She was shaking and bad at that. Kabuto helped her stand up, and respectfully turned away. Erica quickly wrapped the towel around her. From her underarms to her mid thigh. "Thank you." She whispered. Kabuto started towards the door.

"Don't thank me for being a gentleman." Was all he said before leaving the bathroom. The door closed softly behind him. Erica walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror. Her face was pale, but more on the ghost white side of pale. Under her eyes was purple, she figured it was just because of her just waking up. The teenage ninja yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"Oh, you're keeping someone waiting. Come on you lazy s.o.b, don't be rude!" She exclaimed to herself. She combed her hair, like a greaser without grease, or the duck tail. She brushed her teeth and got dressed into the beige colored uniform of the sound five. "Well, at least it's comfortable." She murmured then started down the hall.

The fire from the torches flickered eerily as she walked by them. They had cast long menacing shadows onto the tall, cold, stone walls. The girl shivered and hugged her arms. Her foots steps echoed through the corridor as she walked, slowly, and listening.

No noise, besides her footsteps, came to her ears. This did not ease her, what did was the light from Kabuto's room, and ran she ran to it. Kabuto was there, sitting on the bed, waiting for her. He smiled up at her when he saw her and she smiled back. She watched him as he stood up.

"Good, it fits. Very nicely at that. Come on then, let's go." And with that they headed back down the stone hallway, past the bathroom and into another room. It was a bedroom which looked a bit like Kabuto's. Dimly lit by the lamp, Erica could see someone lay wake in the bed. "My Lord, I have brought her."

"Excellent Kabuto." The other man said in a sly voice. "Leave so I may speak to her in private."

"Yes, my Lord." Kabuto left the room, leaving Erica alone with the black-haired man. The man looked up and she blinked, for his eyes were gold in color. It was then she realized who she was going to talk to.

"Orochimaru." Erica speaking his name left an awkward silence. She put on a brave front and stared into his snake-like eyes. He was old, in his early fifties, but Erica couldn't tell that. In all honesty, to her at least, if he was in his early fifties, he looked rather young, aside by how much of a mess he looked.

His long, slick, black hair was in front of his face, his arms were purple from the Invasion of the Sound and Sand, and he looked as if he was in pain. Erica felt sympathy for the man, so she dared not try to attack him at his weakest. "Erica Miyoka, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me Erica, who were you running from?" At this question Erica hesitated. After another moment of silence, Orochimaru spoke again. "Answer me!" He yelled. Erica flinched.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hoshigaki, sir." She answered him quickly. Though he seemed weak, she was still scared of him, thankfully for her, she knows to speak up now.

"Bastard . . ." Orochimaru swore under his breath. Erica wanted to ask him what he had said, he spoke to low for her to hear.

"Excuse me, sir?" Orochimaru glared up at her and she stepped back. "Sorry, sir. I won't question you again." At her fear, Orochimaru smiled. He liked to get his way from the fear and pain of others, he was a sadist.

"Thank you, Erica. Now, I have something to ask you." Erica gave him a weird look, but showed he had her complete attention. "Do you wish you could have the power against men like Itachi? To make sure you live the life you want?" He stared deep into her icicle eyes, and she stared back into his moon-yellow ones. He seemed o have caught her in a trance, though she was very much awake. Erica slowly nodded. "Then, you'll need to go through some pain, but after three years, you return to me and you will have this power."

Erica stepped closer to him. "What . . . what is it you have to do to me?" Orochimaru smirked evilly and sighed gently.

"Just bite your neck, Erica." He watched her close her eyes and cock her head to the side. "Very good, very good." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. In a flash his fangs were in her neck. Erica screamed in unbelievable pain. The scream seemed to echo throughout the building they were in. After a few short seconds, Orochimaru released her.

She grasped her neck where he had bitten her, but passed out. "Kabuto!" Yelled Orochimaru. Kabuto ran into the room. He knew what Orochimaru wished of him, so he picked up Erica over his shoulder and went to leave her in the forest where they had found her.


	3. Oh no

Drip. Drip. Drip. She felt water hit her face and she winced then groaned. Her eyes opened as it started to pour. She went to stretch but nearly immediately grasped the left side of her neck, feeling a jolt of pain. Her chest released a grunt, suffocating the scream her mouth wanted to emit. What was just droplets of her life that she barely knew about began to rain with more questions.

The rain was heavy as she made her way through the forest. The forest floor started to get thick with mud produced by the rain. Erica felt the mud squish between her toes and she shuddered. It felt like gooey guts throughout the forest she walked. The rain was hot, hard and hot, her shoes felt heavy from being covered in the mud, so she removed them and she removed her head protector and placed it around her waist, so her neck wouldn't get sticky from sweat.

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe this." She said to herself. She stopped walking and looked around. Where in this maze of green and brown was she? She didn't know which way to walk, she had a horrible sense of direction. She'd be lucky if she could even find her own way in Konohagakure.

_Konohagakure_.

She thought of her friends. Sasuke, his cute annoyed face struck into her mind. The way his blue hair stuck up, and the way he would fight with Naruto Uzumaki. The way he looked while he trained. And then, the night he showed up at her door, or Itachi rather. The way she thought it was him, how her face flushed, how his eyes glistened with want . . . or was it evil? She couldn't tell the difference now, it was so long ago, at least, it seemed so.

Kiba Inuzuka, the wild child. When he smiled while she was down in the dumps, she would smile. He rubbed off on her so much, he helped her not to be shy. She would thank him forever for that, it really changed her life. Akamaru was a cutie too. He would lick her face every time he saw her. Akamaru loved her and she loved him too.

Neji Hyuuga, the older cousin of Hinata Hyuuga. He was quiet, stubborn, but in secrecy, nice. Erica would annoy him till he talked to her, or yell, whichever came first. She teased him about how long his hair was, but also mentioned to him that she liked long hair on guys. He would remark that she's flirting and she would blush and deny it. He would actually chuckle at her attempts to deny, the truth of the matter was that Erica is a natural flirt.

And last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki. She hasn't known him long but she loves his laugh and his upbeat personality. She enjoyed eating ramen with him. He would always somehow trick her into paying for all the bowls he would eat. She'd get so mad and chase after him, and once she caught him, they would both laugh until their stomachs hurt. He was also the one who would encourage her to do her best and never give up.

These memories of her best friends brought tears to her eyes. _What if I never see them again? Are they looking for me now? How long will it be until they realize I'm gone?_ She thought negative things. Though she didn't act like it Erica Miyoka was a very negative person. She was drowning her mind with these thoughts when she realized that she had stopped walking. She tried to walk further.

Her legs felt heavy due to her depression. She didn't want to move any more. She's going to die anyway, right? So why even try? She raked through her brain for a reason to continue. Then it hit her. Earlier before she wouldn't let Itachi Uchiha or Kisami Hoshigaki take her away because she wanted to make something of herself. The image of her kicking Itachi in the gut made her squint her eyes with determination. She moved forward.

Each step she took gave a watery squish, sound. She didn't like that, she wanted to stop walking so she didn't have to walk in the mud. _I don't think Itachi would be around anymore, I'll try calling for help. _But who would be out here? Confused with everything she's been through, Erica let out a scream and fell to her knees. She started crying harder, pounding the mud covered ground with her fists.

"Why? Why, why, why!" She screamed at the ground. "Why does this have to happen to me!" She stopped pounding the ground and stared at it. What did she do to deserve this? Of course, it may not have been her whose done it, but just by the fact of the family she was born in. "I thought I was supposed to be normal. What's wrong with me? Why is all of this happening?" She was talking to herself, asking herself questions she doesn't have answers for. She thought she was going insane. And she might have been.

XXXX

Erica had slept in a cave the previous night. The ground was hard and cold, but it was better than trying to sleep outside in the hot rain. It was still raining outside when she awoke and she sat at the mouth and just stared out. She was still asking herself the impossible questions, till her stomach growled. Letting out a groan, she got up and started out to find food.

What's there to eat in a forest anyway? Erica wasn't fond of mushrooms, berries, or little animals, so over all, she was helpless. She kept walking till she came across a small pond. "Fish maybe?" She spoke out loud to herself. Suddenly remembering the smell of fish made her want to throw up. "No, i couldn't do that. Heh, I'm a ninja, but i can't even eat a small animal, nonetheless, kill one." She sighed at her pathetic-ness.

She sat down on the bank and took a stick and tapped the water with it. "Go away fishies, I'm kind of crazy right now, I don't want to hurt you." Erica talked to the fish. Looking down into the water, the faces of Itachi and Kisami showed in the water. She let out a scream and she hit the illusions with the stick, making the water ripple, and the faces fade.

Erica let out another scream and ran into the water to where it was up to her knees. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed as she kicked the water, scaring the poor fish and amphibians. Heaving a heavy sigh, she decided to strip off her clothes and just lay in the water lifelessly. She let herself float there, till she heard a voice.

"Damn Hakate." The voice was male, light, but also harsh. _Hakate?_ Erica thought. That was one of the sensei's from Konohagakure, Kakashi Hakate. Erica stopped floating and stood in the gentle sand that lay on the bottom of the pond. Where she was know in the pond, covered her with water up to right above her breasts. "I swear I'll kill him, un."

"No you wont!" Erica yelled. She then yelped and ducked into the water. _Moron! Moron! Moron! Why'd you yell! _She yelled at herself in her head. She then realized she couldn't breathe and just lifted her head to get air. She saw a honey blonde haired man standing at the opposite bank of the pond. "Hello." She said simply.

The man blinked. A girl? What was she doing out here? Why is she so dirty? Is she not from Sunagakure? Yes, that's for you to find out, that's also for you to find out, and no, she is not. He answered his own questions. He leaned against a tree. "Yeah, yeah, hey, how good are you with a needle and thread?"

Erica was curious. "Why?" She asked, harshness in her tone, knowing he had done something to Kakashi-sensei. The man chuckled at the harsh word and he dropped an arm

"I need this sewn back on, but you see, the guy who usually does it for me isn't here, and I would appreciate it if you would do it. Surely a cute thing like you would be capable of connecting the nerves too?" He sounded smug. _Okay, Casanova, you can stop trying to flirt._ Erica thought, irritated. "So, what do you say? You know, if you don't I can't let you off easy."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you really want to find out?" This startled Erica. This was an Akatsuki member, she knew she stood no chance against him. She started out of the water, towards her clothes. "Oh, stay undressed, I guess I forgot to mention that your not bad looking at all."

"You pervert! Like hell I'm staying naked!"

His sly smirk turned sour. He wasn't happy about her complaining. Erica suddenly knew, she was in more trouble than ever before.


	4. Not Again!

His sly smirk turned sour. He wasn't happy about her complaining. Erica suddenly knew, she was in more trouble than ever before.

"What was that girl?"

"I . . . I said no." She stuttered, being scared of the irritation in his eye. He took his cloak off and started over to her. Erica stood her ground, he wasn't going to scare her away. She picked up her panties, which we're lacy and lavender. The man sped up.

She quickly hopped into her panties and then into her jeans. She started running, not worrying about her bra and shirt, but the man grabbed her by her hair. "Ah!" She yelped. He pulled her head back to where she had to look up at him, but upside down.

"You're not going anywhere girl." He harshly whispered to her. He let her hair go, and Erica didn't move. The man took out a needle and gently put it to her collar bone. "Now, sew my arm back on and maybe I'll be gentle on you." Erica glared, but took the needle, took his arm, and started sewing. There was an awkward silence between the two while she sewed.

Erica had a horrible scowl on her face, but the honey blonde was as smug as ever. What was better than having a topless girl sewing up your arm? "So, what's your name, un?" Erica didn't answer him, she just kept staring at the stitching. Why should she answer him? She didn't even want to be by him. "I asked, what's your name, un?"

"Eri . . . Erilisa(sounds like Ursula)" She grumbled. The man laughed, he obviously knew she was lying, but he didn't push it. Once she had finished sewing she went to go and leave him.

"Wait Erilisa, un. You still need to connect the nerves, un." Erica ignored him and kept walking away. The honey blonde's eye twitched fiercely. He got up and went after her. Erica hadn't noticed, she was to concentrated on getting away, until she felt her arm get grabbed.

He whipped her arm behind her back and kicked her in the back of the knee. Erica fell to the ground onto her knees. "Girl, I don't think you've been hearing me. Fix my arm now, and if you refuse this time I'm going to kill you, un." He threatened. _You don't want to die._ She reminded herself, but if she fixed his arm he was just going to rape her.

With the desire to live, she whimpered a yes. The man released her arm and backed off one step, enough room for her to sit up properly. Erica turned to face him. "I don't know if I can do this properly, but I'll try to connect the nerves the best I can."

"That's fine, un."

Why did he act so smug after being so pissed off? Bi-polar much? She only questioned him to herself, she didn't want him hitting her or anything, that plus the rape that was bound to happen didn't sound pleasing to her. Her hands glowed green as she put them to the man's arm. "You know my name so,"

"You lied about your name, un."

"Whatever, you almost know my name, so, what's yours?"

"Deidara, un."

"The first part of your name means "mud". I take it your from Iwagakure?"

"You really know the origins of names, un?"

"I try. There, try moving your arm." She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked down at Deidara's arm. He flexed out his fingers.

"Perfect, un." His eyes suddenly met her's. The first time she saw how deep his eyes were, unfortunate for her, during her distraction he had pushed her towards the ground, and turned her over onto her stomach. He lay on top of her to keep her body down, and he put her arms above her head, holding her wrists together with one hand.

"Please, don't." Erica tried to plead. Of course Deidara didn't listen. With his free hand he lifted her shirt up and ran his hand down her side. She was so soft and curvy. She didn't mind this, but it was when he grabbed onto her right breast when she screamed. "Stop!"

"Scared of a little touching, un? Poor girl, you're more innocent than I thought, un." He whispered seductively into her ear. She let out a small groan of displeasure, but of pleasure. He played with her nipple, slowly, tauntingly. She groaned again.

"Stop . . ."

"What was that, un?" He played with her, whispering even more lightly into her ear it was almost just the wind. All of a sudden, he bit the lobe of her ear gently.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in pleasure. He knew he had her now. He started to move his hand downwards. Over her her stomach, and he nearly touched her groin, when someone else came out through the bushes.

"What the hell, un!" Deidara yelled, sitting up, but remaining on top of Erica. Erica looked up and saw a man with a plant over his head, and another man with a mask for a face. "Couldn't you hear her moaning! I was trying to get some business done here, un!"

"Ah! Tobi can't see!" The man with the mask yelled and covered the hole that had allowed him to see.

"Well, no shit dumb ass, un!"

"Deidara, I think this belongs to you." the plant headed man handed Deidara a ring. It was a pretty ring, it had the symbol for blue on it, and the ring was teal in color. "Why are you sitting on top of that girl?"

"Like I said, un. I was trying to rape her. I need fun sometimes too, un." Deidara got off of Erica and then held his hand out to her. Was he serious? He wanted her to take his hand after what he did? "Oh come on, un. I know you liked it so don't be a little bitch, un." Erica growled and took his hand and he pulled her up.

**"she looks like a tasty little girl, I say we take her back to the hideout."** The dark side of the plant man's face spoke. This scared Erica and she clutched onto Deidara's cloak. Deidara blinked at this.

"The hell, un?"

"Oh, um . . ." *Erica stuttered as she stepped away. Suddenly her hands were grabbed by, Tobi, was it?

"Tobi is a good boy! You're a pretty lady! What's your name, pretty lady!" He asked her, wildly.

"Er, um, uh . . . E . . . Erica." She spoke her name truthfully. Deidara looked down at her smugly.

"Ruler of all, un? That's a nice name. Well Erica, I guess your coming with us, we're all fond of you, so lets go." He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Erica blinked, and she started kicking and thrashing, yelling at him.

"HELL NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!"


	5. That's Impossible!

Unfortunately, it happened again.

Erica was still over Deidara's shoulder. She had attempted to escape about five times now, so she decided to give up. Tobi seemed protective of her, so she thought she would be safe. Walk, walk, walk. All over again. Damn it.

"Good, your behaving now, un."

"Good, your behaving now, un." Erica mocked him. Deidara let out a small chuckle.

"Well, your just loads of fun, aren't you, un?" He patted her butt. Erica's face flushed and she glared back at him.

"That is MY property, thank you very much!"

"Tobi wants to pat, too!"

"No! No patting Tobi!" Erica yelled. She grumpily sighed and hung over Deidara's shoulder. "Are we almost there? We've been walking for HOURS."

"Do you ever stop whining, un? Yeah, we're just about there, I know your eager to get back to what we we're doing but please, you're giving me a headache." Deidara said, quiet childish, and smugly. Erica hit his back with her fist. "Ow, that actually kind of hurt."

"There's a lot more where that came from buddy."

XXXX

Upon arriving at the hide out, Erica was greeted with two familiar faces, Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hoshigaki. Deidara noticed the look on Erica's face. "What's the matter, un?" He asked, quite calmly. Erica shook her head and hide behind him. "What you do to her Itachi, un?"

"So, you got her here, but i couldn't? You must have offered her something she couldn't refuse." Itachi said calmly. Erica got mad and suddenly burst out.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I! A WHORE THAT'S NEVER HAD SEX! WELL THAT SURE IS POSSIBLE NOW ISN'T IT, DUMB ASS!" There was a long pause and Deidara started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, un. It's just, your so small and you can emit such a loud noise from that tiny diaphragm of yours." He poked the area under her breasts. Itachi kinda glared, and though you couldn't see his face, there was a presence emitting from Tobi that he didn't like it either.

"You're an ass hole you know that right?"

"Pretty much, un." He chuckled. Erica sighed and headed inside, no body followed her but Itachi, they all knew he had something to tell her.

Erica walked around the hide out, just checking the place out. It was cold in there, but she didn't mind it, she used ice element jutsu anyway. She stopped walking when she heard someone walking up behind her. "Yes?"

"Erica Miyoka is the name you go by correct?"

"Yes."

"Let me see your eyes." He knelt down as she turned towards him. He sharingan covered eyes stared into her icicle blue ones. "You're her alright."

"Her?"

"Erica, Miyoka isn't your last name, it's . . ." He got cut off mid sentance, by another man.

"Tobi wants to play with pretty lady now!" Tobi ran up to them and grabbed Erica and dragged her off. He ran so fast that by the time Erica screamed, they were already down the hall.

"I HAVE FUCKING LEGS YOU KNOW!"

XXXX

Tobi had brought Erica to a bed room. He sat her down on his bed and turned away from her.

"Geez, are ALL of you sex crazed freaks?" She grumbled. Tobi let out a small laugh and shook his head. Erica blinked at this. He didn't want her for sex? No, he was the one that seemed protective of her. She started wandering what he wanted.

"Erica, listen, Itachi's been looking for you for a long time now. Want to know why? You're not from Amegakure, you're not a Miyoka, and there's something very special about you." His voice had changed, at least, the tone did, he was calm, and mature. "You're from Konohagakure, you look like the complete opposite of one, even your element is, but, you're an Uchiha."

"What?"


	6. caught red handed

"You're from Konohagakure, you look like the complete opposite of one, even your element is, but, you're an Uchiha."

"What?"

"When Itachi had killed off the clan, he had left your older brother, Sasuke alive, and you as well. He couldn't find the courage to kill a baby. He brought you to Amegakure and left you on a door step basically. Maybe it wasn't the fact that you were a baby, but that you were special."

"An . . . Uchiha?" Erica looked very disturbed. Her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, was her brother! This can't be! He has to be lying to her! "W . . . What do you know? You've never met me before!"

"Now, now, no need to get so upset. Let it sink in." He sat down next to her. "I do know you, and since you have no recalling memory of me, I'll let you know how." Erica blinked and looked up at him. Tobi unfastened his mask, and took it off. His eyes, they held the Sharingan.

"Who are you?" Erica sounded astonished.

"My true name is Madara Uchiha. Erica, haven't you ever noticed that at your weakest times, your eyes had a red tint to them? That's because your eyes hold the Sharingan." He then finally seemed to noticed Erica still looked disturbed. "You alright?"

"No . . ." Erica whimpered. "I was in love with my brother!" Madara blinked and sighed. _Is she really focusing on that? Doesn't she realize she holds great power? Girls . . . _Madara thought to himself.

"Come on now, it's nothing to be upset about." Madara put an arm over her shoulders. Sure he was an evil mastermind, but he couldn't stand to see a young girl so upset. "It was a misunderstanding. Just forget about it and it'll be alright." He knew he sucked at this since this was the first time he had to do anything like it.

Erica started crying and she clung on to him. Madara blinked and sighed. He hesitated but patted her head. "There, there." He felt so uncomfortable.

XXXX

Erica was now being introduce to Leader, or Pein. He seemed nice, detached, but nice. He welcomed her to the Akatsuki and gave her a cloak. He told her she would be a spy and work along side Zetsu.

Itachi tried to change that. He felt it was too dangerous for Erica to be by Zetsu. Deidara tried to stop this as well, but Pein had made his decision.

Erica was now sitting outside, across from Zetsu. The two we're just staring at each other. Both emotionless, both still as can be. Deidara and Itachi stood nearby, eying Zetsu, worrying he might try to eat Erica.

"Itachi, are they having a staring contest, un?"

"I'm not sure . . ."

Erica and Zetsu remained staring for a long while, until Deidara and Itachi had sat down and fallen asleep against each other. "So, Zetsu, right?"

"Yes. And your Erica?"

"Yes."

"**You look very tasty Erica.**" His black side said.

"As do you." Erica said with no trace of emotion in her voice. She hadn't blinked in what seemed forever, so her face gave off a cold look as she stared at him.

"she's gonna eat us!"

"**Shut up, she is not.**"

"How do you know I wont? I think plants are very tasty, especially with a hint of blood." Zetsu stared at her, like she was crazy. Yeah, he at people, but a little girl like her? And with her liking the taste of blood? He was set up with a partner he couldn't hurt.

Erica smiled cutely at him(or was it them?). "Hope we don't have to come to that. You bite me, I'll bite back, understood?"

"Yes."

Erica nodded. "Good." She watched as Zetsu sunk into the ground. "That takes care of that." She hadn't realized it was late until just then. She shivered and went to go back inside, but saw Deidara and Itachi were still sleeping.

"You know, he's actually pretty cute, especially when he's not talking." She giggled and went over to the two men. She cuddled up between them and soon fell asleep herself.

XXXX

Erica felt herself being shook. She blinked her eyes open to see Deidara standing above her. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her head. She felt a blanket that was now on her, fall to her waist. "Hm?" She looked down and saw she was naked.

She screamed and lifted the blanket back over her body. "What the hell! Why am I naked!"

"Sheesh. Calm down, un. It rained last night, Itachi and I woke up but you didn't, when the rain touched your skin though, it turned to ice, un. Itachi was the one who carried you inside and undressed you. He said it'd be best to get you out of the wet clothing. I've been watching you since, he felt weird since you're his sister and all, un."

"Y . . . You didn't do anything did you?" Erica started tearing up, sitting against the wall the bed was pushed to.

"No, I didn't. Truth be told, I'm not fond of Uchiha's, so you don't need to worry about me anymore, un." Deidara stood up from the chair he was sitting in and started off. "I'll be back with some dry clothes for you, un. Don't touch anything while I'm gone, got it, un?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Erica watched as the door closed behind him. "Yeah right." She got up and started looking around the room. There were a lot of clay figurines, and Erica thought that they were just the cutest thing ever.

She examined the figures and then started going though drawers. There were lewd magazines in some, lewd dvds in others, and then a lot of clay in the rest. "Geez, what a pervert. He, doesn't like Uchiha's though. Wait, why do I care? Eh, Whatever."

"Hey, un! I thought I told you not to touch any . . . thing . . ." Deidara stopped yelling when he saw her body in the full flesh. _Damn it, un. Why a, I getting a boner for her? She's a damned Uchiha. She's so hot though._ He thought. Deidara coughed and threw the clothes at her. "H . . . Here."

Erica held the clothes against her body, and put the shirt on, it was big on her, going down to her thighs. "Th . . . Thanks." She slipped on the sweat pants he brought her. "I'm sorry for going through your things. I got curious."

"Don't worry, un. I got something out of it, so don't worry, un."


End file.
